


Trick or Treat

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, grace!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:23:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8417317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: I have a Halloween request if you don’t mind! I was thinking Gabe x Fem!Reader where she spends Halloween with Gabe but instead of going out, they stay in and smut ensues. I’ll let you take it from there!





	

Warnings: Smut, orgasm denial, grace!kink, oral, language

Fic:

“Trick or treat!” a chorus of voices sings out as you open the door.

“Hello!” you answer, “And what do we have here? A princess, a pirate, a ghost, and are you Loki?”

“Yeah!” the little boy answers, “Loki’s my favorite!”

“He’s my favorite too,” you tell him as you hand out the last of the candy in your bowl. The kids each thank you before heading off down the street in search of more treats.

“Well, looks like that’s it,” you announce as you close the door.

“Finally,” Gabe says. He walks towards you and wraps his arms around your waist as you place your now empty candy bowl on the nearest table.

“Oh, come on, it’s Halloween,” you tell him, carding your hands through his soft hair, “I figured it was your favorite holiday, you know, with all the tricks and treats. You didn’t even dress up, is something wrong?”

“I never said anything about not liking Halloween, or trick or treat,” Gabe says, “I just like the grown up version better.”

“Oh? I thought you loved playing dress up,” you laugh, “Please explain.”

“You like trick or treating?” he asks, his eyes beginning to turn a darker shade.

“I guess I was always fond of it as a child,” you answer, “But I think I’m a little too old for it now.”

“Exactly why I created the adult version,” Gabe informs you, “I’m going to take you to bed and do all sorts of dirty things to you.”

“Oh yeah?” you ask him.

“Yep!” he answers happily, “I’m going to work you right up to the edge of orgasm, and just before you cum, you’re going to ask me a question.”

“What might that be?” you ask, playing along as if you didn’t already know where he was going with this.

“Well, ‘trick or treat’ of course,” Gabe says, “And if I’m feeling generous, you might just get that treat I know you’ll so desperately want.”

“I know what game you’re playing, Trickster,” you accuse.

“Don’t tell me you don’t want to play,” he says knowingly.

“Come on then,” you sigh, rolling your eyes playfully. Gabe grins as you take his hand and guide him towards the bedroom. As soon as you reach the room, Gabe sweeps you off your feet and lies you back against the bed. The witch’s hat you had been wearing falls off, making you laugh. Gabe pushes up the hem of your costume, placing kisses up one thigh and then the other. “Gabe,” you giggle as his grace begins to swirl across your body.

You squirm as Gabe looks up at you with lust filled eyes. “Remember, Sugar, ‘trick or treat,’” Gabe reminds you.

“I’ll remember,” you assure him.

“That’s my girl,” Gabe praises. He pushes himself up and moves to lie beside you, cupping your cheek and bringing your lips to his. As he kisses you, his grace explores your body. The gentle tingling sensation feels like an extra set of hands and lips against your skin. “You like that, Sugar?” Gabe asks as his grace travels lower on your body and presses against your sex.

“Mmm, Gabriel,” you hum against his lips. You fist your hands in his wine colored shirt and tug, wishing he would remove it, but getting nowhere. Gabe’s grace gropes your breasts as if hands are kneading the flesh. You wiggle your hips, desperate to gain more friction, but Gabe makes sure not to give it to you. “Gabe,” you groan in dissatisfaction.

“Yes?” Gabe asks as if doesn’t see the problem. You groan in answer. “Ok, Sugar, would this make it better?” Gabe asks.

“Yes,” you sigh as Gabe pushes his grace into you. Gabe props himself up on one elbow and looks down at you, watching your every movement. “Gabe,” you moan, melting into the bed as Gabe’s grace works you over.

“You’re so beautiful,” Gabe says as you writhe beneath his grace. His hand moves to your breast and squeezes through the material. He smirks as you arch your back towards him, begging him for more. “You like that, don’t you, Sugar?” Gabe asks as his grace swirls against your g-spot.

“Yes, Gabriel,” you moan, the tingling sensation sending lightning bolts of pleasure through your body. He knew just how to tease you with his grace, pumping it in and out of you as it brushes your clit. It feels as if Gabe’s lips are pressing kisses to your neck, though he still looms above you, hungrily watching the way you react to him.

A knot begins to form in your stomach as Gabe’s grace pushes deeper into you, making you moan. The feeling swirls against your walls, and you know you won’t be able to hold on much longer.

“Trick or treat?” you groan. As soon as the words leave your lips, the sensation of Gabe’s grace is gone.

“Sorry, Sugar,” Gabe apologizes, “Just a trick.” You roll your eyes, though you hadn’t expected any different, this was Gabe after all. “But don’t worry, you’ll get your treat soon enough,” Gabe assures you.

You giggle as Gabe settles himself above you, his lips pressing kisses to your cheeks. Guiding you into a sitting position, Gabe pulls down the zipper of your costume, letting his fingers trail along the bare skin of your back. “Damn, you’re beautiful,” Gabe says as he pulls your dress over your head. You reach behind you, unhooking your bra before Gabe pulls the straps down your arms.

As soon as the material is gone, Gabe pushes you back down against the bed. His lips instantly draw one of your nipples between them, swirling his tongue around the hardened bud. Gabe’s fingers tickle your side as he moves them lower on your body. You card your fingers through his hair and arch your back, holding him close as his hand slips into your panties and his fingers find your clit.

“Mmm,” Gabe hums, “So wet for me.” He runs his fingers through your slick folds, teasing you. A moan escapes your lips as he flicks your clit, a sudden zing of pleasure shooting through you. Gabe chuckles at your reaction to his touch. His lips leave kisses across the valley between your breasts before paying your neglected breast the same attention as he had the first.

“Gabe,” you moan, bucking your hips towards his hand and encouraging him to slip his fingers inside you.

“Patience, Sugar,” Gabe chides you, “You won’t get your treat if you don’t behave.” You groan in dissatisfaction. “I know you want me,” Gabe says as he dips the tip of one finger into you before pulling it back out.

“Then why do you keep teasing me?” you complain.

“Because I love the way you pout when you don’t get what you want,” Gabe answers.

“I don’t pout,” you retort.

“You’re adorable,” Gabe says. You’re about to respond, but Gabe captures your lips, cutting off your words. Gabe smirks against your lips as he pushes two fingers into you, stretching you as he scissors them inside you. Your hips rock towards his hand, egging him on and encouraging him to give you more.

“What’s wrong?” you question as he moves away from you and pulls his fingers from you.

“See?” Gabe asks, “There’s that pout I was talking about.”

“I hate you,” you grumble.

“No you don’t!” Gabe laughs, making you smile and roll your eyes, “See? You love me and you can’t get enough, can you?” Gabe punctuates his question by sliding his fingers back into you and curling them against your g-spot.

“I love you,” you moan as Gabe pumps his fingers in and out of you. You fist your hands in his hair and shirt, tugging and begging.

“That’s my girl,” he praises, “So good for me, so wet and tight around my fingers. I can’t wait to feel you around my cock.” You writhe on the bed as Gabe moves his fingers in and out of you, lips pressing kisses to your neck. You gasp as he presses his thumb to your clit, your hips bucking towards his hand.

It was so easy for him to work you right back to the edge of orgasm, he knew exactly how to touch you. “Gabe, trick or treat?” you ask. Once again, all sensation stops. Gabe moves to your side and pulls his fingers from you, denying you the orgasm you had been right on the verge of.

“Sorry, Sugar,” Gabe soothes you as you groan. He brings his fingers to his lips and licks them clean, eyes fluttering shut and a hum escaping his lips at the taste of you. “Damn, you’re delicious,” Gabe tells you.

“And you’re a tease,” you accuse.

“Hello, Trickster,” Gabe reminds you. He moves himself above you again and this time, he snaps his fingers, his clothing disappearing. His cock falls heavy against your thigh, making you moan. Reaching down, you try to take his length into your hand, but Gabe catches your wrist. “Uh-uh,” Gabe chides, “Not yet.” He takes your hands and pushes them against the bed beside your head.

Gabe’s lips leave butterfly kisses along your skin, his hands sliding back down your body as he moves to settle between your legs. He presses kisses along your thighs as he hooks his fingers into the waistband of your panties. You lift your hips to help him as he pulls the material down, leaving you naked.

“You’re gorgeous,” Gabe mumbles against you as he leaves kisses anywhere besides where you want him to.

“Gabe, I need you,” you beg him. You knew he was going to keep teasing you, but that didn’t stop you from pleading.

“I know, Sugar,” Gabe says as he slips your legs over his shoulders, “I need you too, but I want to do something else first.”

“Gabe!” you moan as he sucks your clit between his lips. You reach down and thread your fingers into his hair. After drawing your clit out between his teeth, he presses his tongue flat to your folds and leaves a long lick up the length of your entrance.

“Love the way you taste,” Gabe mutters against you, the vibrations going straight to your core.

“Gabe,” you moan again, hips rocking towards his face. Gabe’s hands slide beneath your ass and lift you from the bed. Your head tips back against the bed as Gabe slides his tongue inside you. His hands pull you tighter to him, encouraging you to ride his tongue and the bed rocks as Gabe grinds his hips against it, giving himself some of the friction he desires.

Each of Gabe’s groans and hums sends vibrations straight to your core. He swirls his tongue against your walls, sucks your clit, kisses your folds and draws them out between his teeth. Each of his actions brings a familiar pressure to your stomach, drawing you closer and closer to your end. Your walls begin to grow tight around his tongue and when you don’t trust yourself to hold on any longer you ask Gabe the question you dread to ask, “Trick or treat?”

Gabe instantly pulls away from you and sits up on his knees, cock standing at attention. He wipes your juices from his chin and licks his lips. You draw your bottom lip between your teeth at the sight of him, considering turning the tables and teasing him instead. “I’m so proud of you, Sugar,” Gabe says, “Come here.” He holds his hand out to you and you take it, letting him guide you to his lap. “So good for me,” Gabe mutters as he presses kisses to your neck and shoulder, “You’re gonna feel so good around my cock, aren’t you?”

Gabe pulls you down against him, grinding his throbbing cock against your wet core. “Gabriel, please,” you moan, “I need you inside me.” Gabe nods and nestles his face into the crook of your neck. He lifts your hips with one hand, using the other to line his cock up with your entrance.

“Oh, Y/N,” Gabe groans as he sinks into you, “So good.” You moan his name as he fills and stretches you. “I love you,” Gabe groans. You wrap your arms around him as he splays his hands against your back. He loved being so close to you, just as you loved being so close to him.

“I love you too,” you tell him as you lift and lower your hips above him. You hide your face in his neck, kissing his skin as you ride him. Gabe’s hands guide you in an easy rhythm, letting you feel each twitch of his cock inside you. Your walls tighten around him, fluttering as his cock hits your g-spot.

Gabe captures your lips, kissing you deeply. His tongue flicks against your bottom lip and you easily grant him access. Gabe’s hands slide against your skin, exploring each inch of your body as if for the first time. You were already so sensitive and each move of Gabe inside you coaxes you toward your end again.

“Mmm,” you hum as you push Gabe away slightly, “Trick or treat?” Gabe doesn’t answer. Instead, he captures your lips again and increases the pace as he lifts his hips and pushes deep inside you. “Gabriel,” you hum, breaking the kiss again, “Did you hear me?”

“I heard you, Sugar,” Gabe answers, “But there’s no trick this time. I wanna feel you cum around my cock.”

“Gabriel,” you moan, fingertips digging into his skin as the pressure in your stomach threatens to spill over. One of his hands moves to twist messily into your hair.

“That’s it, Y/N,” Gabe groans, “You feel so good.” He groans against your lips as he nears his end as well. Gabe pulls you down onto him and he twitches hard inside you, making you cry out.

“Gabriel!” you shout as your walls clamp down around him, finally reaching the release you so desperately desired. Your body shudders as your orgasm rocks through you, violent waves of pleasure washing over you.

“Oh, Y/N,” Gabe groans, clutching you to him as your walls squeeze his swollen cock, coaxing him over the edge with you, “Y/N!” His cock pulses, spilling his seed deep inside you. You press your lips to his, hungrily swallowing the sounds he makes. Fisting your hands in his hair, you deepen the kiss as Gabe holds you tighter.

Your movements slow as you both begin to recover from your highs and you melt against him. “I enjoy the treat much more than I enjoy the tricks,” you tell him, resting your forehead against his.

“Too bad you fell for a trickster,” Gabe tells you, brushing your hair behind your ear. His fingertips run along your cheek and you lean towards his hand, chasing his touch.

“Well, I think I can suffer through it if it means I get to be with you,” you tease.

“Suffer?” Gabe asks.

“Now who’s pouting?” you tease him, a grin spreading across your lips.

“You’re going to pay for that,” Gabe warns. He pulls himself from you and pushes you back against the bed. You laugh as you bounce from the force of the impact.

“Oh yeah?” you ask him as you spread your legs wide to entice him, “Is that a trick or a treat?”

“I guess you’ll just have to find out, won’t you?” Gabe asks, grinning as he settles himself above you again.


End file.
